


Failures

by SayYourLifeBrokeDown



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Betrayal, Darcy POV, F/M, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayYourLifeBrokeDown/pseuds/SayYourLifeBrokeDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Darcy walking in on Gigi and Wickham. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failures

When William opens the door, his sister's back is to him.

Gigi's shirt is off. And George Wickham is kissing her neck.

George sees him immediately.

He winks.

And then he buries his face in William's baby sister's bosom.

The keys slip from William's fingers to land with a clatter on the hardwood floor.

Gigi turns her head with a startled gasp, her face flushing a startled red as she quickly picks her shirt up from the ground and pulls it over her head.

A silent rage pounds through William's bones.

Gigi is facing him now, talking, though he can't hear her over the buzzing in his ears.

George is standing behind her, his hands gripping her hips.

William considers killing him.

Seeing the glow of fear and tears in Gigi's eyes, he realizes that his face must be a thunderhead. But George responds only with a smirk.

William pulls out his checkbook. He knows what this is about.

George's smirk breaks into a grin.

Gigi is still talking as William writes the check and hands it over. William is not listening. He _can't_ listen, because he can't focus on anything but making George Wickham stop touching her.

(He hears enough to understand the gist. And he knows that in the end it will hurt them both less if he does not listen.)

George plucks the check from William's hand, his gaze meeting the sum with approval.

He lets go of Gigi.

"Sorry Peach."

And then he is out the door, walking out of the Darcys' lives forever. (Or so William desperately hopes at the time.)

And now, now that that monster's hands are off his baby sister's hips...He is no longer shielded from her words by the pounding of his anger, the numbness of his shock.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS," she shrieks at him, her small fists hitting him in the chest over and over. "He _loves_ me, William!"

He just stands there, accepting her blows, listening to her voice go from loud to soft to loud to soft. "YOU DON'T GET TO CONTROL EVERYTHING, WILLIAM. You may be too much of a robot to understand love, but he's my SOULMATE, WILLIAM. My _soulmate_." Shriek to quiver to shriek to quiver, until finally she is gasping in his arms, sobbing against his sore chest.

"He's coming back," she insists hoarsely. "He has to come back. He needs me," and now her words are just choked murmurs, and her "we...belong...together," is intercut with wet gasps, and when she is finally quiet, William Darcy is left holding his baby sister as silent tears pour down her cheeks.

Had she been lying down, she would have cried herself to sleep, but instead, she has just cried herself weary, leaning against her brother's chest (the chest she's beaten so fiercely that he is, indeed, bruised for the next couple of days) and his arms are the only things holding her up. So gently, as gently as he can, he scoops her up and carries her to bed, and she lets him, even though she is still mad at him (though not as much as she is mad at the world), because she is too worn out to resist.

He tucks her under her covers, but Gigi just lies there, eyes glazed, staring into the distance. So William goes and finds a washcloth and dampens it and goes back to his sister and gently washes her tear-streaked  face clean.

She doesn't move a muscle the entire time.

 _Sleep,_ he tells her. Only, he realizes, he doesn't actually say the words, because when he opens his mouth, he finds that he can't summon his voice. She just looks so small...so defeated. He's never seen her like this before. At least, not since...not since their parents had died.

And so William is fighting anger and despair as he clears his throat and tries again. "Sleep, Gigi. Things will be better when you wake up."

And now the slightest movement. Her eyes focus for a moment, moving to his face. Her everything else remains still, as if it is taking every last ounce of her energy just to move her eyes. But she doesn't need anything else, because her eyes tell him everything he needs to know.

She is broken.

He will never forget her gaze in that moment. He can see the pain, the confusion, the hate, the _accusation_. In that moment, she blames him, but she also needs him. She needs him because he is all she has, all she's had since the age of fourteen.

So also in her eyes is desperation and fear. Because she spent thirty straight minutes punching him in the chest, and she wants to drive him away, and she's so scared that she'll succeed. That he'll leave her too.

But of course, that's ridiculous, because William would never leave her, and her eyes--her eyes he can read. There aren't a lot of people in the world who William understands, but he understands her.

So he leans forward, and he kisses her on the forehead and then he says, "I love you Georgiana Darcy. I love you forever."

And slowly slowly slowly, her eyelids descend, and then she is asleep, and once he is certain that she cannot see him, William lets his own tears fall. Because he had one job, _one_ job in this world, and it was to protect her.

And he failed. 


End file.
